The Super Sonic Dare Show
by StarredPrower
Summary: The few dare fics on which the dares have no limits. Warning! Some content should not be viewed to small children because...it will melt their little brians forever.
1. Intro

**Note* I don't own any of the characters. Sega owns all of them. And also don't flame it's never nice to do something like that ok? Great let's get started!**

**The Super Sonic Dare Show**

*walks in large dark room* Hmm….maybe the light switch is here. *turns on lights* welcome my friends to a new show called: The Super Sonic Dare Show. I'm your host Miles Tabara the Fox Clone. In this show you can send in dares of all kinds and torture any of your favorite or least favorite Sonic character. Which speaking of which lets bring them out shall we? *giant doors open to reveal Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Shadow, Cream, Cosmo, Vector, Eggman, Rouge, Espio, Charmy and Chris.*

Sonic: What the? How did we end up here?

Me: Yeah you Sonic signed a contract stating that every single person you know and love is forced to work and be tortured on this show. Also the chilly dog you're eating is covered in cow crap.

Sonic: *spits out chilly dog* AHH! That's fucking disgusting man!

Me: I know but it's all in good fun

Sonic: ….

Me: Remember to send in your dares you don't want to make me bored do you?

Shadow: Don't he's a mad man he'll make us all into-

Me: *Pushes Shadow into the fangirl pit*

Shadow: I hate you already Miles Tabara! *gets torn apart by the fangirls*

Me: Anyways send reviews and I'll get started right away. Cheers mates!


	2. Love hurts

**Super Sonic Dare Show**

**Note* **none of the characters belong to me they belong to Sega and I can't do anything about that….

Me: Hey everyone I've returned! I apologize for my nearly two month absence so let's get this thing started!

Sonic: NO!

Me: Yes! *puts duct tape over Sonic's mouth*

Sonic: (muffles) I hate you fucking asshole!

Me: Ok I don't know what he said but I think it was lovely. Anyways this is from Cherish the Hedgehog and this is what she said.

**Hmm Intresting... I dare Shadow to take Knuckles on a date(to a romantic movie and candle lit dinner) and after that bring him back home to *ahem* shake the bed ;) **

Me: You heard the lady Shadow. Take Knuckles on the date.

Shadow: And if I say no?

Me: Then you will suffer the pain from the Shadckle fans in the pit for they will be angry that you didn't do it and rip you to pieces. *points to pit where fans are getting mad*

Shadow: Fine I'll take him on the damn date.

Me: Awesome! *sends them out the door* Have fun you two.

*at the theater*

Shadow: Two tickets for Horror Movie 6.

Ticket Guy: That'll be twenty dollars please.

Shadow: *pays cash* Ok let's go.

*watch movie*

Knuckles: That was a pretty good film.

Shadow: Even though you got scared and you hugged me most of the time I couldn't see what's happening.

Knuckles: I wanted you to comfort me.

Shadow: Whatever. There's a good restaurant down the block that we can go to for the rest of the date.

Knuckles: Sure I'd love to do that.

*head to restaurant and enjoy food*

Knuckles: Thanks for taking me out Shadow it was nice.

Shadow: No problem Knuckles. *blushes a little*

Knuckles: Do you to head to my house and 'get it on'?

Shadow: Hell yes!

*head to Knuckles house (yes he has one) and had sex and enjoyed it*

*back at studio*

Me: And that is how I became a fox clone.

Tails: Great story Miles.

Me: It would have been better if Egghead over there didn't interrupt me three times in a row!

Eggman: It wasn't my fault my robots were malfunctioning!

Me: Yes it was!

Knuckles: Hey guys we're back.

Me: Great. Did you enjoy it?

*both blushed heavily*

Shadow: Actually it went much better than I had thought.

Shadckle fans: *scream with joy*

Me: Glad to hear that. Ok next review is from MyMiddleNameIsInsanity and here is what she had to say.

**No limits, huh? Okay, I guess this is worth a shot.**

**Sonic- I dare you to run into a 100 feet deep pool with Amy coming close behind.**

**Amy- Try to catch Sonic before he runs into the pool, and if you do, you get one make-out session with him. If you don't... Sucks to be Sonic.**

**Shadow- Shoot Rouge while standing on your head on a yoga ball! **

**Rouge- While he's doing this, dance the tango with Knuckles, wearing a giant sombrero.**

**Knuckles- Step on her feet any chance you get to... you can't stop dancing until all of her toes are broken.**

**Tails- Kiss Cream.**

**Cream- Run away from Tails before he kisses you!**

**I forgot who else was there, so that's all I got for ya... For now ;)**

Me: Alright Sonic jump in.

Sonic: No way I don't want to!

Me: You've got no choice. It's ether jump in or be with Amy for a make out session.

Amy: Sonikku!

Sonic: Okay I'll do it!

*Sonic jumps in the water, gets soaked but gets spat back out*

Sonic: What the?

Me: I added a twist by making you jump then being spat out so Amy can have her wish.

Sonic: Are you crazy? I'll die from her hugs.

*Amy catches Sonic and drags him into an empty room*

Me: Oh you'll live. Ok Shadow get on your head on the yoga ball.

Shadow: Okay fine. *does so*

Me: Rouge. You and Knuckles will be Tangoing.

Rouge: Sounds fine to me.

Me: Oh it does. *smiles in an evil way*

Rouge: Come on Knuckie lets dance.

*begins to dance until..*

Rouge: Ouch! Knuckles that hurts!

Knuckles: Sorry.

Shadow: This will be for taking my Knuckles away from me you bitch! *shoots at Rouge*

Rouge: What the? Shadow!

*continues dancing until all toes are broken and has enough bruises and wounds on her back*

Me: While we let her recover. Tails! Cream says she wants you to kiss her.

Tails: Sweet! *runs to Cream*

Cream: Get away you creep! *starts running from Tails*

Tails: Come on just one kiss Crea-

*Tails gets knocked out by one of Amy's hammers*

Me: Oh that's going to hurt! Well that's all for now. So tune in next time for more dares and completely more chaos to occur. Cheers Mates!


	3. Sex Gone Russian

**Super Sonic Dare Show**

***Note-** None of the characters are mine again they belong to Sega.

Me: Welcome back! And there are a lot of dares and truths to be used today!

Amy: Does one of them include a romantic moment with Sonic again?

Me: Don't keep your hopes up lady. After all you still need to pay for the Hospital bill for causing Tails' injury.

Amy: I said I was sorry and that I will.

Me: Well you didn't do either of them so do it.

Amy: -_-

Me: Anyways this first dare comes from MyMiddleNameIsInsanity and here is what she said.

**I LOVE THIS! I love it so much, that I'm gonna give 'em more!**

**Sonic: Quick! Kill Chris before he gets all of the Chaos Emeralds and takes over the world!**

**Chris: Here. Hold the Chaos Emeralds.*gives him fake chaos emeralds***

**Cosmo: Go slap Cream! She stole your man!**

**Cream: Cosmo is trying to kill Tails! Go fight her!**

**Tails: Have some popcorn and watch some chicks fight over you. Oh, and wear your jammies while watching. It may take a while.**

**Amy: Go kiss Shadow!... Then whack Knuckles before he can punch you.**

**Knuckles: Amy is trying to steal your man! GO GET HER!... Oh, and watch out for her hammer.**

**Shadow: There. You get your own chick/man fight. Enjoy.**

**Espio: Act like Charmy for a couple chapters. (Yes, that means no ninja stuff.)**

**Charmy: Don't talk for... Eh... 5 chapters! Here's some candy to make up for it!**

**Vector: Try to calm Espio down... And try to get some suggestions from Charmy to help!**

**Eggman: Create a machine that will destroy.. Er... Spinach!**

**Rouge: Try not to laugh at everything going on around you. If you fail, you get tackled by Shadiw for trying to steal his man.**

**And... That's all I got for now! **

Me: I'm going to enjoy this. Sonic! Chris is trying to find the Chaos Emeralds and preparing to use them for world domination!

Sonic: What? That back stabbing weasel I'll kill him for this act!

Me: You better hurry he had a head start.

*Sonic runs of to find Chris*

Me: *walks towards Chris* Hey Chris hold these for me will yeah? *gives him fake chaos emeralds.*

Chris: Um sure.

*sonic finds him and tears him to pieces*

Me: Sonic those were fake emeralds that he had and didn't have any energy.

Sonic: Oh oops….

Me: Yeah 'oops'. Anyways Cosmo go slap Cream.

Cosmo: Why would want to hurt Cream? She is my best friend.

Me: She stole Tails from you and loved it when you were dead.

Cosmo: She what?

Me: Yep.

*walks to Cream*

Me: Cream! Cosmo is trying to kill Tails! Fight her and protect him!

Cream: It's so on Plant-girl!

*the two fight and Tails watches from the sidelines*

Tails: Sweet I've got two girls fighting over me!

Me: That's the fun of a Cat Fight.

*fight ends with both in serious pain*

Me: While I let the two recover I shall move on.

*walks over to Amy and whispers in her ear*

Amy: Why would I do that?

Me: Because he thought you were Sexy in that dress.

Amy: He did?

*runs over to Shadow and gives him a big kiss*

Knuckles: *in furious rage* Shadow's mine!

*runs towards Amy*

Amy: Oh no you don't Red head!

*Amy swings hammer and hits Knuckles*

Knuckles: Ouch! Now you'll pay!

*hits Amy so hard she goes into Comma*

Me: She deserved that doesn't she Shadow?

Shadow: Yeah she does.

Me: Okay now Espio you must act like Charmy for two chapters.

Espio: How the fuck am I going to do that?

*I feed Espio ten bags of Sugar, caffeine and marijuana*

Espio: OMG OMG OMG!

Me: This won't end well….

Charmy: I can't it's impossible!

*graps Charmy*

Me: You best try. Because if you don't you'll see a side of me that you never saw before and die seeing it.

Charmy: *becomes completely silent*

Me: Good boy.

*turns to Vector*

Vector: I know…

*walks to Espio*

Espio:Ohmyfreakinggodi'!

Vector: Espio calm down. It's just sugar!

Espio: Don'!

Vector: Charmy! What should I do?

Charmy: *completely silent*

Vector: Say something goddamn it!

Charmy: *still silent*

Me: I let you guys Handel this for now. Eggman!

Eggman: What?

Me: Kill spinach now!

Eggman: Okay I'll do it.

*blows up spinach*

Eggman: Yay! Now I won't have to eat any of it!

*walks in front of him with carrots in my hand*

Me: If you thought you were going to get away with not eating any vegetables think again.

*starts shoving the carrots down his throat*

*Rouge sees all the misery around*

Rouge: Pfft…Hahaha!

*gets tacked by Shadow and has the shit beaten out of her*

Shadow: That's for trying to take my Knuckles!

Me: Alright next we have dares submitted from Than Klesh and here is what he said.

No limits? This looked like a job for MOTHER RUSSIA!

**sonic: Become Eggman**

**Eggman: become sonic**

**Amy: Take tails out on a romantic date, in the Siberian tundra. And as you two freeze to death, shack the bed!**

**Tails: You know the drill!**

**Chris: Becone a dictator! Then set Consentration camps up and start killing people!**

**Host: Just be your self!**

**Rouge: Take knuckles out on a romantic date, after, well you should know what to do!**

**Knuckles: Do it!**

**Shadow: go dig your own grave you bastard!**

Me: Okay I'm not sure how I'm going to accomplish this but let's give it a try.

*switches Sonic into Eggman's body and Eggman into Sonic's body*

Sonic(Eggman): I hate that Fox Clone!

Eggman(Sonic): Seriously dude you really need to lose some weight.

Sonic(Eggman): Shut the hell up you stupid hedgehog. At least I can run!

*runs around for one second until hitting the wall)

Me: Okay Amy you need to take Tails on a date.

Amy: Um…if you want me to.

Tails: Sounds like fun! Where will it be at?

Me: The Siberian Tundra!

A&T: Are you serious? We'll freeze out there!

Me: That's the idea. Now go!

*teleports them to Siberia*

Amy: I-I don't k-know how anyone c-can surv-vive out he-here.

Tails: y-yeah its s-so cold and i-i-icy.

*both freeze in short time*

*brings the bodies back to the studio*

Me: Damn! It really must be cold in the Siberian tundra of Russia!

*unfreezes them*

Amy: Now what?

Me: You know what Amy….

Amy: Alright…come on Tails.

Tails: Wait wha-

*gets pulled into an empty room and have sex*

Me: That's weird….now it's time for Chris to become ruthless.

*changes his personality*

Chris: All shall obey my rules or suffer in the pain of the concentration camps!

Espio: Butthatdoesn'?

Chris: You! You will suffer!

*throws Espio into work camp*

Me: Jesus that was harsh.

*looks at dare*

Me: Alright if you want me to then so be it.

*pulls a Scar-L in front of Chris*

Me: Alright hands up mother fucker or get the shooting of a life time!

*does so*

Me: Sucker you got fooled!

*shoots him anyways*

Me: With that done Rouge take Knuckles on a date.

Rouge: But what if Shadow attacks me again?

Me: Don't worry I put a chain on him so he doesn't run off. Besides he'll bury himself once he watches the date from afar.

Rouge: Sounds good to me. Come on Knuckie.

Knuckles: Alright.

*go to dinner the they head to Rouges house and had sex*

Shadow: *sobbing* Must…finish…hole!

*does so, gets in it and covers the hole with dirt*

Me: Sad yes…

Shadow: Shut up you crazy bastard!

Me: Make me you jealous, homo hedgehog.

Shadow: ….

Me: That's all for now. Do send in reviews for those characters that really can get on your nerves sometimes.

*Sonic butts in*

Sonic: Help! I'm getting chased by a zombie rabbit!

*gets dragged off stage by Cream in zombie form*

Me: Remember to review. Have fun with whatever!


	4. Love Triangles with Hate

Super Sonic Dare Show

**Note* I don't and might never own any Sonic characters. Sega is true owner**

Me: Welcome back to another SSDS! It's been awhile since our last episode and progress is so slow due to three storms over here so….let's start now!

Tails: But….I don't want to die!

Me: Keep your mouth shut or you will pay the dear price of pain.

*Tails becomes silent*

Me: Alright the first and sadly only dares today are from Than Klesh. Here is what he said.

**Okay here we go again!**

**Cosmo: I hear that Chris has a nice garden, go check it out.**

**Chris: Ask Cosmo out, and then shake the bed**

**Cream: Go out with sonic on a romantic date, and the rest shouldn't be said, but you know what to do. **

**Amy: Cream stole Sonic from you! Kill her and them go on a date with Shadow!**

**Shadow: shake the bed with Amy! Do it or die!**

**Rouge: Shake the bed with the host!**

**Good bye comrades! **

Me: Sweet more sex!

*walks over to Cosmo and whispers in her ear*

Cosmo: He does? I've always heard he never liked gardening.

Me: Oh he does so go check it out you'll….like it.

Cosmo: Okay I will.

*scene changes to Chris's garden (yes he does have one in the fic)*

Chris: Oh hey Cosmo. What brings you by?

Cosmo: I was told about your garden. It looks nice.

Chris: But while I head off subject…do you want to go on a date with me?

Cosmo: Hm….sure why not?

Chris: Great!

*head for a nice restaurant and have dinner*

Cosmo: Oh Chris come over to my house and we can have some 'fun'.

Chris: Wait what are you-

*Chris is taken to Cosmo's house and the two have sex*

Me: I sense a love triangle has formed! Next dares!

Cream: I don't want to. He's too old and smelly!

Sonic: Hey! And that's coming from a rabbit who doesn't know anything about combat!

*I grab them by their collars*

Me: You two will go on the date or so help me I'll make your worst nightmares come true.

*both shake in fear*

Me: Now go….

*The two go on the date then had sex at Creams house without her Mother knowing*

*I see all the action*

Me: Looks like I'll call Sonic the pedo-hedgehog for now on. Hey Amy! Cream took Sonic to her house and is making love at this very moment!

Amy: *in furious tone* He's what? I'll kill that hedgehog stealing thief!

*slams the door to Creams house open, finds her room and slices her to death*

*Amy returns to studio with Sonic tied up in chains*

Me: Tough love…

Amy: Why would I want to go on a date with Shadow? Knuckles will try to kill and Shadow is nothing more than a emo!

Shadow: Hey!

Me: Well Amy Knuckles will be placed in a cage That won't open or bust down unless I say the magic words.

Amy: Fine. Shadow lets go….

Shadow: Hph, Alright.

*The two enjoy the date*

Shadow: Lets head to my house and 'get it on'.

*They are at Shadows place*

Shadow: Why am I doing this?

*Has thought of me shooting him and pissing on his corpse*

Shadow: Oh yeah…

*Two have sex unlike anyone has ever done it before*

Me: *in disbelieve* Wow…those two know how to make love.

*Looks at dare*

Me: Oh boy…come on Rouge we are doing this in the room of the studio.

Rouge: Whatever you say host boy.

*go into room and have sex for about one hour*

*one hour later*

Sonic: And that's how I became the fastest thing alive!

Amy: Oh Sonic that was the best story ever! *hugs him*

Sonic: Get of me. I still have bruises from the chains you rapped around me.

Amy: Hey you had sex with a six year old girl rabbit! I'M YOUR GIRLFRIEND!

Sonic: Quit wasting your breath. I'm not your boyfriend and I might never will.

*Amy sits down in a sad like state*

*Rouge and I come out of the room*

Rouge: That was the biggest disappointment I've ever had while having sex.

Me: Shut up. What you get is what you get.

*sees everyone looking at them*

Me: If any of you say anything about this your lives will become a nightmare…

Sonic: Hey with you still around we are in a nightmare.

Me: You shut up!

*throws a knife a Sonic and kills him*

Me: What? He got on my nerves

*everyone sees Tails chasing Chris with a gun in his hand*

Tails: You so of a bitch! You took my woman from me! YOU MUST DIE!

*shoots ten rounds into Chris's back*

*I turn to Cosmo*

Me: How can you deal with this?

Cosmo: I don't because I've never seen him like this before….

Me: Well there's a first for everything. And that concludes our episode for now.

Sonic: Hold it!

*I turn to Sonic*

Sonic: That knife never killed me. I live to tell the tale!

*I push him off a cliff and he dives into a pool of sharks and gets eaten*

Me: Ouch that hurts….

Knuckles: It does.

Me: Remember to review. I only had one and one isn't good enough! If this story is to live on there must be more. So then I say goodnight and….review well. Cheers.

~Miles Tabara the Fox Clone


	5. The Comeback

***Before I get started I must say it has been almost a year and a half since I last updated this so here's to revivals! Also none of the characters belong to me they are the property of Sega.**

**Super Sonic Dare Show**

*I wake up to the sound of cheering and I see fan girls who are very excited to see the host for the first time in a very long time*

Me: Hello! I've returned to you. And I shall continue my work in making dares just for you!

*looks at the pages of reviews*

Me: And we have some good ones today. But before we start let's bring back out the cast.

*the gang before was then teleported onto the stage*

Shadow: Ugh I thought we would never come back...

Sonic: Yeah this is bull shit!

Me: Well the people demanded it so I suggest you be quiet now or I'll do things to you that are far worse than any dare you receive today.

*all start to whimper*

Me: We will start off with a request from Cosmo fan

***Espio: Take Cosmo on a date**

**Tails: Look for Cosmo and beat Espio up**

**Charmy: Eat lots of surgery food**

**Knuckles: Act like Charmy**

**Shadow: Run around the block saying "I'm a baby!"**

**Sonic: Enjoy everything happening around you with popcorn and chili dogs with soda.**

Me: Alright let's get started.

*hands Charmy candy*

Me: Go nuts kid

Charmy: Sweet thanks!

*eats it all in one bite*

Me: My god...*shakes head* Anyways Knuckles you know what to do.

Knuckles: Actually I don't.

Me: You were with the Chaotix for some time surely you must know something about Charmy.

Knuckles: Oh that...I'm not doing it.

Me: Fine I'll make you do it.

*injects knuckles with cocaine*

Knuckles: AH YES AH YES AH YEAH!

Me: Now go around and bother people.

Knuckles: Whatever you say!

*runs out of the studio*

Me: At least he won't bother us for a while. Next!

Espio: *walks up to Cosmo* Hey I want to ask you something.

Cosmo: What is it?

Espio: Would you like to...go on a date with me?

Cosmo: Of course I will. But I hope Tails doesn't have another episode if he finds out... *looks back at episode 4*

Espio: He won't. Trust me.

*they leave for the night*

*Sonic saw the whole thing*

Sonic: This won't end well for Tails...

*looks at dare*

Sonic: Really? Thanks CF!

*Sonic gets his stuff and sees Tails walking in*

Tails: Hey Sonic have you seen Cosmo around? I need to ask her something.

Sonic: Well I saw Cosmo leaving with Espio for a date.

*Tails was furious he grabbed Sonic*

Tails: Where did they go!

Sonic: I don't know man! All I saw was them talking and then leaving! I swear it!

*he lets Sonic go and runs out*

Sonic: Jeez he has issues...

Me: So he does. Oh I almost forgot! Shadow you're up.

Shadow: There is no way in hell that I'm doing that.

Me: You saw what I did to Knuckles don't make me do the same to you.

Shadow: Ugh fine...

*walks out of the studio into the city*

Shadow: Hey everyone!

*all the people nearby turned towards him*

Shadow: I'm a...big baby!

*they all started laughing especially Knuckles who was laughing the hardest*

Knuckles: He's a baby he's a baby! HAHAHA!

*Shadow then pulls out a bat and hits Knuckles on the head hard enough to knock him out*

*2 hours would pass before Tails finally finds Espio and Cosmo*

Cosmo: This was a wonderful night. I'm glad you asked me out.

Espio: It's my pleasure Cosmo.

*Tails soon thought they were about to kiss but he decided to end it now*

Tails: Espio you backstabbing coward! How dare you take my girl from me!

Espio: Now hold on Tails let me explain this.

Tails: No!

*proceeds in beating Espio to a pulp*

Cosmo: Tails that was very unnecessary.

Tails: Hey he stole you from me and was only fair.

Cosmo: No it wasn't

*they walked back awkwardly from the events*

Me: Something tells me this is going to be a long chapter...

*sees Shadow dragging an unconscious Knuckles who's badly beaten*

Me: What happened to him?

Shadow: *trying to make up an excuse* He got hit by a truck...

Me: Ah I see. Well let's move on to request number two from Suken!

***No limits this sounds fun**

**Knuckles and shadow you know what to do at the Hilton here's the key**

**Amy and sonic both of you must jump off a cliff while kissing**

**Tails and cosmo for the next three chapters are locked in a room together to "populate"**

**Eggman you must use this gun to wipe Sonics memory and make him your evil side kick that I have named Maximillion**

**Chris Sonic has been brain washed and all his memories is inside Metal Sonic you must single handedly defeat Metal Sonic upload Sonic's memory into this gun and shoot Sonic**

Me: Yes! Sex, love, and pure evil against good I love it all!

*teleports Amy and Sonic to a nearby cliff*

Amy: Why are we here?

Me: Simply put it: The two of you will jump off the cliff and their might be and chance that you will die.

*it shocks both hedgehogs*

Me: Now for the fun part.

*I then push the two off the cliff*

Amy: Sonic!

Sonic: Yes Amy?

Amy: If we are going to die can at least have one kiss from you?

Sonic: I don't see why not?

*they do so before Amy hits the ground but Sonic is caught in suspended animation*

Sonic: What the?

*he looks up to see who saved him and to his disgust it was Eggman*

Eggman: Surprised to see me Sonic? Well I've got very special plans for you.

Sonic: Well you've got another thing coming when I resist anything you throw at me.

Eggman: *pulls out a strange device* This is the Mind Venter 3000. It can allow me to take control of your brain like so.

*fires it at Sonic creating new personalities and purged Sonic of his memories*

Eggman: Perfect now I need this stored somewhere. Metal!

*a metal sonic pops up*

Eggman: Take Sonics memories where no one will find it.

*the metal sonic does so and flies away*

Eggman: No longer are you Sonic. From this day forth you will be Maximillion!

Maximillion: Very excellent master.

Eggman: Oh ho he called me master! I've always wanted to hear him say it!

*they both fly off while I continued to watch from above*

Me: Well...shit.

*I run back to warn the others*

*at the studio Tails confronts Cosmo who was still upset with what happened last night*

Tails: Cosmo I-

Cosmo: Don't start. It's already bad enough that you are hurting people just because you didn't get a chance to be with me.

Tails: I know and I sorry. It's just that I was jealous over the people you went with and my actions were unacceptable...

*Cosmo turned her head away*

Tails: I'm sorry I hurt you and I'm sorry for behaving like jerk...

*she turned back around*

Cosmo: You were never a jerk. You just got out of control.

Tails: Is there any way that I can make it up to you?

Cosmo: Well maybe only if you do this with me...

Tails: And what is that?

*she whispers in his ear*

Tails: Of course I will.

*they then walked to a nearby room closed the door and began making love*

*I then burst through the studio doors*

Me: Guys Sonics gone evil and-

*I notice that the studio was empty*

Me: Where the hell is everybody?

*Shadow then appeared*

Shadow: How the hell should I know you sent a lot of people to very random places?

Me: That's true...wait. Shouldn't you and Knuckles be at the Hilton right now?

Shadow: What is a Hilton?

Me: A hotel chain. You and Knuckles should of been there.

Shadow: I've just about had it with being placed together with Knuckles. I think he had Herpes!

Me: Well guess what it's a dare you have to do it. Now go wake Knuckles up and get going.

Shadow: Ugh fine.

*Shadow just carries Knuckles who was still unconscious to the Hilton nearby*

*as they get into the room Knuckles suddenly wakes up*

Knuckles: Oh man my head hurts. What happened? Where the hell am I?

Shadow: Take a guess...

*he turns around and sees Shadow*

Knuckles: Is it another-

Shadow: Sadly yes...

Knuckles: alright let's get this over with...

*once again they have sex*

Me: *while watching from afar* Yeah that's right keep doing it.

*turns to the audience*

Me: What? It's my job to watch them. Don't judge me.

*but then something pops up*

Me: Wait where is Chris?

*Chris is seen picking up the head of the destroyed metal sonic and is trying to find sonic memories*

Chris: It has to be in here somewhere. If only if one of these chips has-

*he then finds a disk containing or at least says on the disk "Sonic Memories"*

Chris: Perfect but how am I going to restore his memory?

*he then finds the same gun Eggman used to brainwash Sonic*

Chris: *installs memories* This will do just fine.

*in the city Eggman and Sonic aka Maximillion are causing mayhem in the city*

Maximillion: You will all bow before my masters might!

Eggman: *laughing with much evil* Yes indeed you should listen to my minion. For I am the grand ruler of Mobius!

*then Chris jumps into the open*

Eggman: Well what do we have here? A child who cowers behind his mommy?

*both Eggman and Maximillion start laughing*

Chris: I'm no ordinary kid. I'm kid with a intelligence far larger then you think.

*he points the modified M.V 3000*

Eggman: That won't work. I disabled it so no one else can use it!

*laughs very diabolically*

Chris: I guess you didn't pay much attention. I'm a kid with an intelligence then you think.

*fires at Sonic. Neither Chris nor Eggman were sure if it worked but Eggman was sure it didn't*

Eggman: You really thought you could stop me? No matter. Maximillion destroy him!

Maximillion: *still dazed from the blast*

Eggman: I said destroy him!

*still nothing*

Eggman: Whats wrong with you I gave you a very important order.

Sonic: I don't take orders from a bald, fat and insane maniac.

Eggman: *shocked with disbelieve* I can't believe this! You should be under my control!

Sonic: You just never learn Egghead!

*Sonic then spin dashes Eggman and sends him flying Team Rocket style*

Sonic: *turns to Chris* Thanks buddy. I owe you one.

Chris: Come on lets get back. Everyone will want to know you are alright.

*soon everyone was back in the studio except Tails and Cosmo*

Me: Alright so now that we have everybody-

Sonic: Hold on we are still missing Tails and Cosmo.

Me: They don't need to be here right now. They still have a dare going on.

Amy: Let me guess. More sex?

Me: *smiles creepily* Pretty much.

Amy: -_-;

Me: Now we will finish up this chapter from a request from BrandonToTheT. Here's what he asked.

***Everyone but Chris: beat the holy living shit out of Chris**

**After that everybody but Sonic: Mosh pit to death**

**Sonic: enjoy the break**

Me: Hm...alright then.

*opens a cabinet full of items ranging from bats to chairs*

Me: Take what ever you want and get Chris. Anyone with the most creative way of beating him up gets twenty dollars.

Everyone else: Sweet! Lets get him!

*Amy swings her hammer at Chris's head, Knuckles punches Chris in the stomach, Sonic pins Chris to a wall and slaps him repeatedly and Shadow just kicks Chris in the testicles*

Me: Now for the most fun part of the day: Sending each of you into the Mosh Pit of Doom!

*everyone is pushed by a magical broom into the pit and are torn to pieces*

Me: *laughs very hard* I love being an author!

*turns towards Sonic who's still standing*

Me: Wait why didn't you go in?

Sonic: I was given a break and therefore I can't be forced into the break. But somebody replaced me with someone else.

Me: Who?

*I looked at the request*

**Host: You are also in the Mosh pit**

Me: Oh no...

*I felt the broom pushing me closer to the pit*

Me: No you can't do this to me! I'm the author! I'm untouchable!

*I was then pushed into the pit and was being torn apart*

Sonic: Yes! I win!

*I then teleport behind him with bruises*

Me: Let me remind you something. I am Miles Tabara the Fox Clone. And while I'm the author of this fanfic I'm god.

*teleports Sonic to Siberia*

Sonic: T-this isn't f-f-funny m-man!

Me: That's all for now. I hope this makes up for not being here for over a year. Keep sending those dares and keep on watching as we continue with-

*Tails then comes bursting in*

Tails: Miles! You won't believe what's happened to me!

Me: I would imagine that you built another plane...

Tails: I'm going to be a father!

Me: *looking confused* As I was saying. Keep sending those dares and keep on watching as we continue with the torture of our favorite characters. Cheers!

(Note I may have changed my user to StarredPrower the host will remain as Miles Tabara so there won't be much confusion)


End file.
